


Интрижка

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 1





	Интрижка

Маккою не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы знать: каждый четвёртый член экипажа нет-нет, да и заглядывается на него. Он замечает это по ободряющим жестам и тёплым улыбкам, по осторожным касаниям и затуманенным взглядам, по неловким паузам в речи и гробовой тишине, воцаряющейся с его приходом в столовую.

Маккой мог бы собрать статистику и поимённо назвать почти каждого, кто хоть раз проявлял к нему интерес. Но вместо этого он отдаёт предпочтение тишине и одиночеству, делая вид, что его не волнует чья-то повышенная заинтересованность.

Он отвергает приглашения на свидания, ссылается на работу (он доктор, у него много дел), маскирует свои отказы усталостью и лишь единственный раз соглашается на незначительную — он хочет так думать — интрижку.

У Нийоты горячие руки и таинственный блеск в глазах. Она подсаживается к Леонарду за столик и разделяет с ним трапезу, а потом, будто вскользь, проговаривается, что не против «узнать друг друга поближе».

В первый раз Маккой думает, что это забавно: у Нийоты ведь тоже немало поклонников, но она почему-то остановила свой выбор на нём. И, целуя её после окончания смены на одной из обзорных палуб, он всё ещё размышляет над этой загадкой.

Во второй раз Нийота приходит к нему, когда всё вдруг идёт под откос. Неудачная миссия, трое погибших и почти два десятка раненых. Он латает и штопает без перерыва и почти не чувствует ног, покидая родной медотсек сильно заполночь, но не может ей отказать. Она льнёт к нему настолько испуганно, что у него сжимается сердце, и всё, что ему остаётся, — обнять, пожалеть, приласкать. Он гладит её хрупкие плечи, ведёт руками по волосам. Она отвечает ему поцелуем и тихим: «Спасибо».

В третий раз всё происходит спонтанно. Леонард очень зол, он прямо-таки в бешенстве: Джим умудрился притащить на борт «Энтерпрайз» какую-то дрянь, превращающую людей в монстров. На создание противоядия уходит добрая половина суток, состояние экипажа стабилизируется, и на смену ярости приходит долгожданная эйфория (побочный эффект вакцины, как объясняет Маккой). Нийота смеётся и держит его за руку, а потом тащит в каюту и без предупреждения начинает ластиться и запускать ладони под его форменную рубашку. Нийота царапается, поглаживает его спину, быстро добирается до пояса брюк, и Маккой не успевает опомниться, как она уже стоит перед ним на коленях, широко раскрывая рот и заглатывая его член. Она помогает себе рукой и скользит языком по набухшим венам, то насаживаясь сильнее, то едва касаясь головки. У Леонарда давно никого не было, поэтому ждать разрядки не приходится долго. Он кончает, запачкивая её спермой, и с удивлением отмечает, как гармонично смотрятся белёсые капли на её смуглом лице. Нийота уходит, наградив его на прощание короткой улыбкой, и он понимает, что это ещё не конец.

К четвёртому разу Маккой готовится заблаговременно. Он реплицирует скромный букет ригелианских ромашек и составляет подходящее случаю меню (никаких сложных блюд, лишь закуски и пара деликатесов да бутылка сухого вина родом из самой Франции). Леонард предвкушает свидание с трепетом юной особы и замирает от восхищения, видя Нийоту в струящемся бархатном платье, идеально подчёркивающем её красоту. Мысль о том, что Нийота готовилась для него, отправляет по коже толпы колючих мурашек, и ему приходится проявить всю свою выдержку, чтобы дождаться окончания ужина.

Леонард с нетерпением избавляет Нийоту от платья, стремительно раздевается сам. Он ведёт губами от основания шеи к ключицам, продвигается ниже, ласкает языком грудь, оставляет дорожку из поцелуев от груди до пупка и останавливается лишь между бёдер Нийоты, покорно разведённых ей в стороны. Он вылизывает её, толкается языком внутрь, распаляясь сильней от коротких несдержанных стонов, а чуть позже оказывается прижатым к кровати, не сразу соображая, когда они успели поменяться местами. Нийота сидит верхом на его бёдрах, оглаживает налитый кровью член и направляет его внутрь себя. Леонард чувствует, как сжимаются её мышцы, замечает, как колышется грудь. Он привстаёт на локтях и тянется за поцелуем, хаотично водя ладонями по её телу, пока она движется в собственном ритме на волнах совместного удовольствия. Он сбивчиво шепчет какую-то чушь, подаётся навстречу, усиливая проникновение и приближаясь к финалу. Нийота вжимается в него со всей силой и после нескольких резких толчков откидывается назад, выгибаясь, и замирает с его именем на губах. Он кончает следом за ней и чувствует себя абсолютно довольным. Счастливым. Нийота ложится с ним рядом и остаётся у него на всю ночь.

После пятого раза Леонард прекращает считать. Ни к чему не обязывающая интрижка вдруг становится чем-то большим, и уже не только головокружительный секс держит их вместе. Экипаж замечает — не сразу, конечно, но со временем почти каждый на корабле знает об их отношениях. А Маккой прекращает сидеть в своей раковине, с удовольствием проводя время с Нийотой, и ему достаточно просто знать, что она рядом, просто чувствовать, просто видеть.


End file.
